The present invention relates to the mounting and positioning of a heating, ventilating and air conditioning system (HVAC) and associated duct work for a skid steer loader accommodating the major components of the HVAC system on the exterior of the loader cab. The heated or cooled air is discharged directly into the cab. The components are positioned out of the way at the rear of the cab, out of the major flow of dust and debris, and yet within the normal skid steer loader profile.
Skid steer loaders are very compact loaders, and it is desirable to keep the profile, i.e. height, width and length outside dimensions, the same, with or without the HVAC system for each model. The HVAC system of the present invention is thus inside the frame structure which also provides protection from damage.
In the past, many of the skid steer loaders had open operator compartments which did not need air conditioning or heating. More recently, enclosed cabs with both heating and air conditioning are sold but the problem of placement of the compressor, condenser, evaporator, heater core and blower or fan within the existing profile of the skid steer loader has existed.
Condensers, evaporators and heater cores have been placed under the operator seats on loaders, where space is severely restricted, and also have been placed on the top of cabs of loaders. The placement on the top of the cab puts the condenser, fan and other components in a location where they may be damaged when the loader is being used. Locating components where they are out-of-the-way and protected without enlarging the loader profile or outer dimensions is desirable.